The Founders
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: The story behind the founders. Rated T to be on the safe side. Might not be very long, but may be a sequel.
1. The Founders Meeting

Hey, its me again, sooorrrrrry for not uploading anything, I will try, I will.

Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter

**The Founders Meeting**

Merlin looked out across his courtyard at the four 11 year olds playing there. They were playing a game that only they knew, as children usually do. He smiled, they were his new apprentices and they would become the most powerful mages, the leaders of the magical world. They would take his place, just as Arthur's son had taken his place years ago. He knew his time was coming and these kids were the future. Times were changing, he knew that. When he was their age everyone knew about magic, it was feared and hated, but also loved and worshiped. Now, more than a century later, the Statute of Secrecy had been passed. He would be most likely be remembered throughout history in both worlds, but his apprentices would only be remembered in the one.

Merlin sighed and turned from his window. He looked at his phoenix, Fawkes, and smiled; his constant companion for a century and a half.

"Come my friend." He said. "Let us go and meet our charges." Fawkes ruffled his red and gold feathers and flew from his perch to land on Merlin's shoulder. Together they made their way down through the castle to the courtyard. As he left the castle he could hear the laughter of children, a noise so pure, so innocent, that he hated to interrupt it, but duty called. He cleared his throat and the laughter stopped. In fact the children stopped, they froze with their heads all turned in his direction. Time to show them who the master was he thought.

"Godric Potter." One of the boys ran forward and stood to attention, his blue eyes shining with a mixture of fear and excitement. His flame red hair was ruffled and wouldn't lie flat, no matter how many times he tried to flatten it. He was the only son of the current Lord Richard Potter and his muggleborn wife, Cynthia. As such he was the heir to the title, lands and fortune of the oldest magical family.

"Rowena Lovegood." The taller girl ran forward, her green eyes sparkling and her long, dark hair billowing behind her. She was the oldest of three children, with a younger brother, Gawain, and sister, Jena. Her parents were Lord Steffan and Lady Cafell Lovegood and her family was almost as old as the Potter's. They had distant muggle relatives living in Cornwall, but the magical side of the family was currently living in Wales. It was rumoured that the Lady Lovegood was a seer, an Oracle to be precise. Merlin hoped that Rowena had inherited that gift, but only time would tell.

"Helga Bones." The other girl who hurried forward was short with short, strawberry blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She was one of the three children of Fawn Bones and her muggle lover, Thane. She had an older brother, Gaidon, and a younger sister, Paige. The Bones' were a relatively new family to the magical world and were magical farmers.

"Salazar Black." The other boy and last child was tall, skinny and scruffy. His grey eyes were dull and his limp black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. There was a haunted look about the young muggleborn boy. He'd had a hard life as the youngest of seven to a poor blacksmith and his wife. His father was Jacob and his mother was Sara. His siblings were Jason, Linda, Clarice, Simon, David and Eliza. All had signs of magic, but Salazar had by far the most potential. When Merlin first met Salazar and asked him to choose a last name, Salazar shrugged and chose Blacksmith. Merlin had smiled and told him to drop the smith and Salazar had nodded and smiled back. He came forward slowly and stood at the end of the line. They all stood there and waited for him to speak.

"Welcome children to my castle. While you are here you are my apprentices and I am your Master. I will teach you the wonders of magic and the secrets it holds. I will remake you into the great mages that I know you can become. You will be revered and respected by all within this world. Can you handle seven years within these walls learning magic from a master?" They all nodded. "Good. Then for the next seven years your lives belong to me and I am responsible for your wellbeing. Your loyalty is to me, should you betray me you will be cast out from these walls, never to return. Do you understand?" Again there was nodding from all. "Then by magic I declare you as my apprentices. Do you accept me as your Master?"

"I accept you as my Master." Four voices intoned.

"I am now your Master and you are my apprentice's. So Mote It Be!" His voice was rumbling by the end.

"So Mote It Be!" They repeated. There was a flash of light as magic asserted itself. Around each of their wrists was now an intricate tattoo. They were inspecting them when Merlin cleared his throat again.

"Now that the formalities are over please come inside and we can get you all settled in." He led them to the giant double doors of the castle. Right before they entered he turned back to them. "Before I forget, Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome.


	2. A Whole Year Gone

My word, twice in one night, I must be on a role.

I swear on the Official Xbox Magazine (which is kinda like my bible, even though I'm not religious) that I do not own Harry Potter.

A Whole Year Gone

Godric entered his room and collapsed on his bed. It had been a tough year, but the now 12 year old boy was proud of how far he had already come. He had learned so much; in fact it was too much. His head was practically bulging though not as much as Rowena's.

Godric sighed, he missed his parents, but it would be another 6 years before he saw them again. That's what Merlin had said that first night during a feast he held in their honour. He couldn't wait to become a full mage, because that meant he could go and see his parents again.

After that feast they had headed to their new bedrooms. Godric and Rowena had both wanted rooms with a view, so Godric had taken the east tower and Rowena had taken the west tower. Helga and Salazar however were deathly afraid of heights and asked for rooms on ground level, preferably under, so Salazar had a room in the dungeons. Helga admitted that she often got hungry during the night so her room was near the kitchens. Merlin stayed in the north tower while the telescopes for astronomy were in the south tower.

Their lessons had started the next day, with the theory of magic. Merlin stated that without understanding exactly what Magic was they would never be able to control it to the degree that they would be classed as the most powerful witches and wizards of the age. It had taken them months to understand that Magic was everything and nothing. It was in essence the life blood of everything and without it they would be nothing. Therefore it could not be truly controlled. It could be harnessed, moulded, guided to do what they wanted it to do, but never truly controlled. Why? They had asked. For the simple reason that in its own way, Magic was alive. Once they had begun to understand and accept that they had moved on to actual magic, more specifically, Charms.

Merlin and quite literally stuffed their heads full of Charms. So many Charms that Godric never wanted to learn about them again. He wasn't stupid however, no matter what Rowena said, he knew that this was only the beginning. They would be repeating the process over and over again for each subject. Thankfully, Merlin had told them that they could relax for 2 weeks before they started the next subject.

The one charm Godric had wanted to learn, Merlin had refused to teach them. They were not ready for 'The Patronus Charm' he had told them. He said that they wouldn't learn it until they were in their fifth year of apprenticeship.

Over the year Godric had gotten to know his fellow apprentices. He got on with Rowena by far the best. Both Rowena and him were heirs of rich, noble families and thus had some common ground. They often found themselves talking about how much they missed their families. Godric loved hearing the tales of her younger siblings, though they often made him wonder why his parents hadn't had more children. They also made him feel wistful as he didn't have any memories like that. He did love his parents, but sometimes he wished that it wasn't just the 3 of them

Salazar was a strange boy that Godric couldn't understand. He seemed far too cynical for Godric to be comfortable around him for too long. At least he kept to himself. Godric didn't judge him or anything, after all Godric didn't believe in the blood bias, but compared to Helga, Salazar was like a best friend.

Now Helga didn't hate him per say, she just thought he was a pompous, spoilt little rich boy who had never done a hard day's work in his life. She seemed to be warming up to him the longer they were at Hogwarts, but it was slow going.

He heard the clock tower chime 6 times and started getting ready for the small feast Merlin had set up to celebrate 1 whole year as his apprentices. Godric didn't know that he would get the shock of his life when he got down to the hall and saw that Merlin had invited all of their parents. Neither did he know that Merlin had invited them all to stay for the 2 week break. All that was currently on Godric's mind was the question of what would be served at the feast.

* * *

Please somebody review. Tell me what you think. Please.


End file.
